X-Men: Apocalypse
| Plot = | Cast = * James McAvoy as Professor X / Charles Xavier * Michael Fassbender as Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Oscar Isaac as Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur * Nicholas Hoult as Beast / Hank McCoy * Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert * Tye Sheridan as Cyclops / Scott Summers * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey * Olivia Munn as Psylocke / Betsy Braddock * Lucas Till as Havok / Alex Summers * Evan Peters as Quicksilver / Peter Maximoff * Alexandra Shipp as Storm / Ororo Munroe * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner * Lana Condor as Jubilee / Jubilation Lee * Ben Hardy as Angel * Tómas Lemarquis as Caliban * Josh Helman as Colonel William Stryker, Jr. * Hugh Jackman as Weapon X / Logan Additionally, Ryan Hollyman and Joanne Boland portray the parents of Scott and Alex Summers. "Giant" Gustav Claude Ouimet portrays Blob in the film. Zerha Leverman reprises her role as Peter Maximoff's mother. Stan Lee and his wife Joanie make a cameo appearances as an elderly couple. Carolina Bartczak and T.J. MicGibbon portray Magda and Nina Gurzsky, respectively. Berdj Garabedian portays En Sabah Nur in his original form. Ally Sheedy and Željko Ivanek make cameos as Scott Summer's teacher and a Pentagon scientist, respectively. Gallery Posters X-Men_Apocalypse_Poster_013.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Poster_014.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 10.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Poster_015.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Poster 016.jpeg X-Men_Apocalypse_Poster_016.jpg Videos Trailers X-Men Apocalypse Official HD Trailer 1 2016 X-Men Apocalypse Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX | Notes = | Trivia = * The film was first publicly announced through Bryan Singer's personal twitter account. * Filming began on April 27, 2015 - the same day as the Marvel Studios film Captain America: Civil War. This was announced through a video showing Kodi Smit McPhee teleport as Nightcrawler. * Similar to X-Men: Days of Future Past, an episode of the original Star Trek series that features a slightly similar plot element is playing in the background of one of the scenes. In this film, it's the episode "Who Mourns for Adonais?", which features a powerful man claiming to be a god. * "The Four Horsemen" is the name of the song playing in the background of the scene where Apocalypse recruits Angel. It was released on the Metallica album Kill 'Em All in 1983, which is the year the film takes place in. * The song playing in the background during the Quicksilver speed sequence is "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics. The single was also released in 1983. * After watching Return of the Jedi in theaters, Jubilee argues that The Empire Strikes Back is still the best among the three Star Wars films while Scott argues that the first one is still the best. Jean then says at least they can all agree that the third film in a series is always the worst. This is an allusion to the fact that X-Men: The Last Stand, the third film in the first X-Men trilogy, was poorly received by audiences. It's also ironic given that Apocalypse is the third film in this second X-Men trilogy. * Logan's Weapon X look in the film is strikingly similar to his Weapon X look in the comics. * Professor X's line, "I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who comes to that school looking for trouble," is lifted directly from X-Men. The line is also said to Magneto. | Links = Marvel films }}